


How to not train your dragon

by Fiskibein



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dummy the dragon, Tony the blacksmith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiskibein/pseuds/Fiskibein
Summary: Tony, a blacksmith accidentally ends up adopting a very weird dragon.





	1. A Strange find

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea of a fantasy AU where Tony the blacksmith comes in possession of a dragon egg, and ends up with Dummy.  
> His egg apparently got hit by a wayward spell, which has resulted in a pretty eccentric dragon.  
> He's way too small, acts like a dumb cat and refuses to answer to any other name than Dummy after Tony calls him that once.  
> His wings are kind of shriveled and non functional but he is an excellent climber and jumper.  
> Tony also finds out that Dummy does in fact not breath fire when he starts spewing some kind of foam on any fire he sees that puts out. Which is not the best habit in a smithy. He almost knows the difference between a bad fire and good fire these days.  
> He also has a habit of finding and hoarding magical artifacts that usually belong to other people.  
> I don't know this is just a thing inspired my rat who died recently. She was the dumbest rodent I have ever owned but she was also my absolute favorite.


	2. Sleeping Blacksmith, Napping Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can act as annoyed as he wants about his kleptomaniac dumb dragon child. Nobody is fooled.


End file.
